Deux âmes
by Emma94000
Summary: Depuis peu, Harry se sent seul autour de ses amis en couple. Il est célibataire et se sent loin du bonheur des autres. Drago, lui, se comporte très étrangement ces temps-ci. Les deux ont l'esprit troublé, de doute, d'espoir et d'amour. Slash HPDM Ceci est ma première fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Les premiers chapitres seront courts.
1. Préface

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitté la page.**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 ** _~O~ Préface ~O~_**

Harry se sentait triste et seul depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient enfin en couple. Lui, était un malheureux célibataire.

Il repoussait les avances de Ginny, il n'aimait pas la rouquine au désespoir de Ron. Pas même une simple attirance.

Ses journées manquaient de chaleur et d'amour.

L'amour, c'est cela qu'il cherchait, bien en vain.

Il continuait de profiter des deux Gryffondors à ses côtés mais il n'était plus aussi joyeux qu'avant.

Mais une chose l'intriguait : Malfoy.

Il semblait moins froid, moins impassible qu'avant et il en souriait sans vraiment se demander pourquoi.

Les lions sortaient de leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour rejoindre les cachots de Poudlard. Le cours de potion allait commencer avec les Serpentards.

 **~O~**

 **À suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitté la page.**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 **Note : Attention lemon.**

 ** _~O~ Chapitre 1 ~O~_**

Une explosion eu lieu dans le petit couloir ce qui projeta Harry sur Draco dans une autre pièce.  
Tous deux étaient passés par là s'apprêtant à prendre les escaliers.

Le brun se rendit alors compte qu'il était quasiment assis sur ... quelque chose de dur. Il rougit à cette pensée sans se rendre compte qu'il était dans le même état que le Serpentard.

Draco était dans une position très inconfortable. De ce fait, il ne pouvait rester impassible. Il avait mal et était conscient de leur situation.

« Potter... Bouge de là. »

Le Grand Potter eu une idée en tête ayant observé chaque détail de leur position. Il ignora totalement sa victime. Et le défia seulement du regard.

Il frotta son intimité contre la sienne et plongea son regard émeraude dans ses yeux d'acier.

Draco se sentait officiellement excité. Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Potter ?! Ses gémissements trahirent sa raison.

Soudain il sentit qu'on le déshabillait. Sa braguette s'ouvra sur un caleçon chic qui mettait en valeur une bosse.

Harry n'hésita pas une minute de plus à sortir ce sexe de sa cachette.

Il l'entoura de sa main et chuchota en direction du blond :

« Et bien Malfoy tu as besoin de réconfort ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il était trop gêné pour ça. Il aurait voulu répliquer ! Mais ces paroles étaient silencieuses.

Harry lisait dans ces yeux un désir. Il se mit à le masturber de ses mains malicieuses pour le satisfaire un peu. Il le laissa jouir et n'en fit plus. Il savait qu'il décevrait de ce fait le serpent.

Lorsqu'il fut rhabillé, le Survivant s'apprêta à partir.

« Potter ! »

Il avait hurlé son nom comme un cri de détresse venant de son cœur.  
Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du brun il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Tu reviendras ? »

Il n'avait pas réussi à rester impassible et à cacher son trouble. Il avait tellement envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire des tas de choses qu'il ne dirait pas mais il ne pouvait réaliser les évènements précédents. Non. Potter avait dû boire trop de bièraubeurre à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait rien demandé pourtant.

Son cœur voulait dominer sa raison qui ne le forçait qu'à se mentir à lui-même. Oui ! Oui, il aimait ça !  
Il aurait voulu faire taire ce satané binoclard et insister pour qu'il continue son petit manège. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Rien.

Son esprit était confus. Incroyablement confus. Il voulait croire sa raison et faire taire son cœur qui le contredisait.

Il vit à nouveau ses beaux yeux verts.

 **~O~**

 **À suivre ...**

 _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis._

 _Enjoy :)_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitté la page.**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 **Note : C'est au même moment que le point de vue de Drago et donc le lemon.**

 _Me revoilà avec la suite !_

 ** _~O~ Chapitre 2 ~O~_**

Tous observaient Drago endormit sur la table d'ingrédient. Il s'était subitement endormi lorsqu'il avait avalé des éclaboussures de la potion de sommeil.

Dans les bras de Blaise, son sommeil était agité. Il avait d'abord serré son meilleur ami contre lui avant de murmurer des mots que personne ne comprit. Mais bizarrement, il gémissait. Seulement des bruits.

Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser Malfoy ? Tel était la question qui trottait dans la tête des sorciers.

« Débrouillez-vous pour le réveiller. »

La voix du professeur Rogue était sèche et autoritaire. Mais la plupart des élèves s'amusaient de la situation presque absurde à leurs yeux, toutes maisons confondues. D'autres débattaient sur les rêves du blondinet.

Les deux Gryffondors, meilleurs amis riaient en cœurs.

« Hey Harry, tu crois qu'il pense à Pansy ? »

La voix de Ron était murmuré moqueuse.

« Il doit bien s'amuser en tout cas. »

Le brun avait retrouvé un sourire et oubliait sa solitude. Il avait un peu de joie, ce qui n'était pas de refus.

Le chahut régnait dans la salle et les chaudrons reposaient désormais en paix.

Soudain on l'entendit à nouveau :

« Potter ! »

Il avait hurlé son nom à la surprise général. Le silence s'installa et les regards se tournèrent vers le concerné.

Le Survivant échangea un regard avec le roux et arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi donc était-il mentionné par le Serpentard ?

Aussitôt l'attention se reposa à nouveau sur le rêveur.

« Tu reviendras ? »

La voix était étrangement douce.

Le Weasley se pencha vers son ami :

« Vas-y Harry. »

Il leva les yeux mais se décida. Après tout, sa curiosité l'emporta. Il s'approcha vers les Serpentards. Malfoy était maintenant adossé à une chaise. Il communiqua à Blaise avant de s'avancer un peu plus. Il ne fit pas un geste de plus que le Prince de Serpentard avait ouvert les yeux. Ses yeux d'acier le fixaient.

 **~O~**

 _Voilà j'espère que ça vous plait et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues de mon sadisme 8D_

 ** _À suivre !_**

 _Enjoy :)_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitté la page.**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 ** _~O~ Chapitre 3 ~O~_**

Ils se firent face un instant.

Drago remarqua les regards braqués sur lui. Rogue. Tous les élèves. Les cachots.

Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Ce qu'il venait de vivre était le fruit de son imagination ? Penser à Potter de cette manière...

Et si tous l'avaient entendu ? Non, il ne voulait pas de ça. Il en était honteux rien que d'y penser. Il savait qu'il avait vécu des sensations jamais encore ressenties jusque-là.

Il les fusilla tous du regard et l'ignora - _lui_ \- royalement.

Il se leva et sortit immédiatement de la salle. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal comme ça. Il ne se voyait pas une seconde fois revivre ça, surtout dans la réalité surtout ...

Fantasmer sur le Gryffondor, c'est un fait. _Ses douces mains ..._ Mais faire ce genre de choses réellement était complètement impossible pour lui. Il ne se laisserait dominer par personne et il n'était pas gay de toutes manières.

Il aurait voulu lui crier dessus et craquer, tout lui avouer ou peut-être pas.

Mais une fois de plus, il s'était contenté de fuir son cœur et de rester raisonnable.

Il se sentait lâche. Un Malfoy n'était pas lâche. Toutefois, il préférait réagir comme cela plutôt que de dévoiler ses sentiments qui le tracassaient. _Mais non ce n'était qu'une attirance._

Il en frissonnait encore. Peut-être lui parlerait-il ? Pas si sûr.

Il était retourné chez les Serpentards, dans son dortoir. Les cours étaient finis heureusement. Il se changerait les idées en volant le lendemain.

 **~O~**

 _Pauvre Drago ! Il est perdu... Mais il est trop narcissique aussi._

 _J'espère que vous compreniez mieux ce début d'histoire c:_

 _J'attends vos reviews !_

 _Enjoy :)_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitté la page.**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 _Nouveau chapitre ! Du côté de Harry cette fois._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _~O~ Chapitre 4 ~O~_**

Harry s'était éloigné de la salle.

Tous s'étaient bien amusés en voyant leur tête, autant la sienne que celle du blond.

Instantanément, le Gryffondor s'était senti offensé par tous les rires de la salle, sans se poser de question.

Ron serait imperturbable sur le sujet.

Il ne chercherait pas à en discuter avec qui que ce soit.

Il était de mauvaise humeur, c'était certain. Peut-être se sentait-il humilié ? Il n'en savait que dire. Sa colère était pourtant bien présente, elle.

Il soupira d'agacement lorsqu'il fut dans la chambre, seul. Il devait se calmer. Au fond, ce n'était rien face à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Lors du dîner, il ne s'aperçut pas du regard d'Hermione, inquiète.

Cependant, elle n'en dit rien.

Le match de Quidditch était pour bientôt. Il allait devoir s'y préparer s'il voulait le gagner.

Sa nuit avait été calme bien plus que sa journée précédente.

L'éclair de feu en main, il était bien décider à attraper le vif d'or et peut-être oublier cette histoire dès le matin.

Sur le terrain, il remarqua sa silhouette et sourit mesquinement. Il voulait le défier.

 **~O~**

 _J'essaye de faire les futurs chapitres plus longs_

 _Enjoy :)_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitté la page.**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _~O~ Chapitre 5 ~O~_**

Drago était resté silencieux toute la soirée, bien trop occupé mentalement. Ses amis l'avait questionné mais il les avait envoyé bouler à chaque fois. Il s'était levé tôt pour voler. Sa nuit l'avait un peu calmé du cours de Potions.

Il n'avait pas vu alors le lion sur le terrain et s'était dirigé vers les vestiaires des Serpentards, serein.

Il avait commencé à se changer et repensait à son rêve. Il était seul, à cet instant.

Le blondinet se sentit rougir soudainement lorsque son torse fut dévoilé. Il était fort et musclé par le Quidditch. Peut-être que son charme allait au-delà de ses espérances ?

Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit depuis la veille.

Ses conquêtes n'étaient que des filles et pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il en avait assez d'elles. Il souhaitait changer ses habitudes et voir autrement. Il était bien décidé à évoluer dans sa vie d'adolescent.

Dans ce bazar inhabituel, sa raison ne faisait que le contredire mais il l'ignorait. Que faire d'autre quand les paroles de votre cœur résonnaient dans tout votre corps ? Rien. Mise à part l'écouter.

Il s'était laissé emporter certes. Mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer complètement vaincu dans ce combat irréaliste dans lequel il s'était engagé désormais.

Il voulait prendre une petite revanche sur le Gryffondor.

Alors une fois prêt, il se leva, tenant fermement son balai, et ne put se retenir de sourire en voyant le regard défiant que Potter lui lançait.

 **~O~**

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je m'attarde plus sur Drago._

 _Je prends vraiment plaisir à écrire cette fiction._

 _J'attends vos avis patiemment !_

 _Enjoy :)_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitté la page.**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 _Note :_ _Que va-t-il se passé durant l'entrainement ? Voici la réponse !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Note : Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, je prend en compte chaque remarque pour la suite._

 ** _~O~ Chapitre 6 ~O~_**

Le Serpentard s'avança vers lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa fierté.

« Il reste mon ennemi. »

C'est ce que pensait Harry. Mais avant même que son adversaire puisse dire un mot, il lança la conversation.

« Alors, toujours pas capable de me battre Malfoy ? »

Sa voix se voulait provocatrice pour l'inciter à entrer dans son jeu.

« Bien sûr que si ! Et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui te battrai ! »

Tous les deux étaient prêts à jouer, à s'affronter une nouvelle fois. C'était devenu un malin plaisir quotidien et, lui, le savait.

Après plusieurs échecs et une seule victoire de Drago pour attraper le vif d'or, ils décidèrent de faire une dernière partie.

Le blond était décidé à se ressaisir et à poursuivre la petite balle dorée tandis que le Gryffondor était enthousiasme à l'idée de le vaincre une fois de plus.

Ils s'étaient lancés dans une ultime course-poursuite.

« Je l'ai ! »

Drago criait déjà de joie persuadé qu'il gagnerait mais son balai percuta violemment celui de son adversaire.

Harry manqua de tomber et se rattrapa de justesse, les pieds dans le vide, le séparant de plusieurs dizaines de mètre au-dessus du sol.

« Hey ! Mais fais attention à ce que tu fais Malfoy ! »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut interpellé qu'il remarqua la détresse du brun à côté de lui, ne tenant son Eclair plus que d'une seule main.

Il le regarda, préoccupé et surtout inquiet. Il n'était pas prêt à le laisser mourir sous ses yeux, par sa faute, de plus.

« Donne-la-moi. »

Potter hésita un instant, cherchant sa sincérité.

« Tu préfères mourir ou avoir mon aide ? »

Drago s'impatienta devant le regard soupçonneux qu'il lui était adressé mais Harry ne tarda pas à se soumettre à sa demande. Il remonta aussitôt sur son balai et remercia le Serpentard d'un murmure.

Il ne jeta pas un regard de plus sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils redescendent à terre

Le blond était soulagé. Il ne souhaitait pas subir les foudres des amis du jeune homme et encore moins les visites à l'infirmerie.

Peut-être, se disait-il, qu'il avait évité un drame.

 **~O~**

 _Je souhaite qu'il vous ait plu comme les autres !_

 _J'espère que je n'ai pas trop « exagérer » les évènements._

 _Mais bon, le meilleur – comme le pire – est encore à venir n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Enjoy :)_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitté la page.**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Note : Une petite surprise !_

 ** _~O~ Chapitre 7 ~O~_**

Au final, sur le terrain, c'était encore Harry qui avait gagné. Mais peu importait, il finirait par prendre le dessus sur lui. Il gagnerait le prochain match pour lui prouver sa place.

Trois jours étaient passés et Malfoy rêvait toujours du Gryffondor. Rien n'avait changé de ce côté-là.

Il ne cherchait plus la raison de ses fantasmes osés. Peut-être la savait-il déjà après tout ?

Il ne se souciait guère de la petite bande du brun la journée, il en avait déjà assez la nuit. Du moins, il essayait de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Mais une chose le dérangeait et il le savait, les trois lions n'étaient pas venus lors des repas du jour.

Que trafiquaient-ils ? Il était décidé à le savoir.

Alors que le blond se rendait au septième étage, il entendit des voix non méconnues.

« Il est parti où Harry ?  
\- À la Salle sur Demande pour tu-sais-quoi. »

C'était bien les deux lions qui discutaient. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers.

Il y aperçut le brun, caché dans sa robe de sorcier, avant de traverser le long couloir.

Le Serpentard le suivit avant de répliquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, ici, Potter ? »

Lorsque le brun se retourna, il lui sembla étonnamment troublé. L'aurait-il pris en flagrant délit ?

Il vit un objet brillé dans son habit.

« Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de cacher, encore ?  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Il vit bien qu'il tenait à garder un secret quand il entendit soudainement sa voix plus froide et roque. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher d'aussitôt tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

Il s'avança vers lui de sa petite tête blonde curieuse et releva son menton pour se confronter à ses prunelles.

« Dis-moi, Potter. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entrevit deux initiales et haussa les sourcils.

« Malfoy, tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Il semblait se faire jeter calmement dehors et ça le surprit.

« Puisque ça me concerne je reste. »

Sa voix résonnait avec une pointe de colère. Il n'allait pas lui résister bien longtemps !

Il saisit ses poignets, dans un geste si inattendu que le petit livre argenté tomba sur le sol froid. Draco y fit à peine attention. Il s'intéressait plus à Potter qu'au reste, mais trouvait toujours une excuse pour contredire cette réalité.

Harry le regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses émeraudes mais il ne se débattait pas, c'était inutile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sur un coup de tête ou tout simplement de cœur, son interlocuteur répondit nonchalamment.

« Toi. »

Le Gryffondor le regardait incrédule.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. »

Il était visiblement surpris et étonné. Quel idiot était-il pour ne pas le croire ?

« Écoute-moi bien, Potter. C'est moi qui dirige. »

Avant même que le jeune brun soit réactif, les lèvres du blond s'emparèrent de lui.  
C'était une douce tentation pour le Serpentard. Plus il l'observait bouger ses lèvres, plus il voulait les embrasser. Il l'avait fait.

Saint Potter avait bien essayé d'y résister mais il faut dire que cet abruti embrassait bien, divinement bien. Alors il se laissa aller quelques secondes, qui furent trop courtes.

Drago se retira rapidement et doucement, le laissant en plan, avec un sourire presque doux.

« Au revoir Potty. »

 **~O~**

 _Vous espériez mieux ? Ça viendra ..._  
 _Un petit pas pour Drago un grand pas dans l'histoire, non ?_

 _Enjoy :)_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitté la page.**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 _Note : Quel sera la réaction de notre cher ami ? Réponse maintenant !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _~O~ Chapitre 8 ~O~_**

Harry était bouche bée. Pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi si soudainement ? Ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ce genre de chose. À quoi jouait-il ? Ce n'était sûrement qu'une farce... Il ne se laisserait pas faire pour autant !

Il en avait oublié sa venue. Il était si retourné qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire. Il ramassa le carnet. Le livre ne contenait que des photos, de ses parents ou de ses amis. Jamais le brun ne voudrait le perdre, c'était un bien précieux pour lui.

Il se releva doucement. Le Gryffondor avait découvert une écriture étrange sur le derrière d'une photo. Et il l'avait déjà vu ailleurs ! Il voulait savoir d'où cela provenait.

Il regarda l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. L'heure indiquait déjà le dîner, il reviendrait plus tard sûrement.

Il redescendit à la Grande salle rejoindre ses deux amis. Ron et Hermione étaient au courant mais il n'était pas préparé à leurs questions.

« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose Harry ?  
\- Si ça se trouve c'est juste un truc idiot, tu t'embêtes pour rien. »

Ils attendaient une réponse de sa part. Qu'allait-il leur dire ?

« Non, je n'ai rien trouvé mais... »

Il sentait trois paires d'yeux se poser sur lui. Le Serpentard le regardait.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? »

Oh et puis tant pis.

« J'ai croisé Malfoy.  
\- Et ?  
\- Il t'a fichu la trouille pour que tu sois aussi troublé c'est ça ? »

Non, pire. Il m'a embrassé Ron !

C'est ce qu'avait pensé le brun très fort en dévisageant son ami qui riait déjà.

« Rien d'intéressant en conclusion. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant avant de parvenir à poser sa question en murmurant.

« Vous croyez que Malfoy serait gay ? »

Tout de suite, le roux lui répondit avec indignation.

« Gay ? Malfoy gay ? Mais d'où tu sors ça ? »

Il aurait dû s'attendre à une réaction de ce genre venant de lui. Pourtant l'idée que ce soit une mauvaise blague, venant de son ennemi, ne lui plaisait guère.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Il mit plusieurs secondes à se détourner de ses réflexions avant de se tourner vers la brunette.

« Ah... Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Il ne sort avec aucune fille en ce moment ?  
\- Pansy lui tourne toujours autour, je crois. »

Peu importait, si ce n'était qu'un mauvais tour, il ne s'en soucierait plus. Peut-être était-ce son égo qui le trahissait et qui ne voulait pas accepter ce fait ?

 **~O~**

 _Le prochain chapitre sera plus long._

 _J'espère que celui-là vous aura plus !_

 _Enjoy :)_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitté la page.**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 _J'espère que celui-là sera mieux que les autres._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _~O~ Chapitre 9 ~O~_**

Drago était confortablement assis dans l'un des fauteuils de sa salle commune. C'était le début de la matinée et les nouvelles fraîches. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Blaise en apercevant la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Alors ? Lança-t-il. »

Sans quitter des yeux le journal, son ami lui répondit.

« Hm... Toi et Potter. »

Il le regarda plus méfiant.  
Le blond n'avait pas pensé à l'autre idiot de Crivey, alors s'il s'était fait prendre en photo... Il ne préférait pas y penser.  
Il avait beau l'avoir embrasser, ce n'était que par envie. Il faut dire que lorsqu'il avait rencontré la tête d'un Potter perdu, il en serait devenu hilare s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Quand Drago pensa, qu'en plus de ça, cet abruti lui avait rendu son baiser ! Mais à quoi songeait-il ? D'un côté, on ne refusait rien à un Malfoy... Pas même un baiser à Potter ? Il en serait devenu dingue s'il ne s'était pas arrêté là avant de le laisser seul.

En résumé, il aurait aimé par-dessus tout que cette histoire reste dans ses affaires personnelles.

Il n'était pas gay, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait pas de sentiments là-dessous et jamais il n'en aurait pour lui. Ce n'était qu'une attirance et un peu d'amusement pour le Prince de Serpentard, rien d'autres.

Le blond sortit de ses pensées pour fixer à nouveau son camarade.

Il se retint de grimacer en pensant avoir été pris sur le fait.

« Comment ça, moi et Potter ? »

Il lui parut une sensation étrange dans la prononciation de son nom.

« Le match. »

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit peu à peu. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas pensé.

« Tu peux pas faire des phrases, Zabini ? »

Son ton était faussement reprochant et il entendit soudainement le rire moqueur de l'autre.

« Tu crois qu'on va les battre, Dray ?  
\- Je veux gagner ce match, Blaise. »

Il en avait marre de perdre contre ce satané Gryffondor. En deuxième année, il avait absolument voulu intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch et le poste d'attrapeur lui permettait d'affronter ce stupide brun. Mais les défaites avaient été trop nombreuse par sa faute et il était bien décidé à le battre cette fois-là.

« On devrait y aller, les cours vont commencer. »

~o~

Ils étaient tous installés, devant leur table en bois attendant. Il faut remarquer que le silence s'était évaporé depuis que leur professeur était parti s'absenter pour chercher un quelconque objet.

Trouvant l'attente trop longue -de seulement quelques minutes- Drago écrivit sur un bout de parchemin avant de le plier et de l'envoyer malencontreusement sur le nez de son destinataire.

« Aïe ! »

Il se prit un regard noir du _(beau)_ brun et répondit seulement par son habituel sourire mesquin avant de le laisser regarder le message.

 _Prêt pour le match de Samedi, Potter ? Tu ne pourras pas me battre cette fois._

Son parchemin disparut pour en laisser apparaître un autre sous ces yeux gris. Il vit à peine le _(magnifique)_ sourire de son auteur.

 _Je n'en serais pas si certain si j'étais toi. On parie quoi que tu perdes encore contre moi ?_

Il était prêt à saisir à nouveau sa plume mais on l'en empêcha.

« Monsieur Malefoy, ouvrez votre livre au mieux d'écrire des messages à vos amis. »

Il gloussa presque à son dernier mot. Il ne qualifiait pas Potter d'ami. Du moins, pas à cet instant-même et jamais, probablement, le serait-il.

Le cours reprit son temps et le professeur ne laissa aucun répit à ses élèves. Bien contre le gré du blond, d'ailleurs.

Mais, il pensait qu'il aurait de quoi réfléchir à parier, quelque chose d'intéressant.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait en profiter à son avantage ?

~o~

Cette même journée, il discuta avec lui devant la salle de Métamorphose, après une petite réflexion.

« Tu t'es décidé Malefoy ? »

Il ne tarda pas à lui répondre, un peu trop froidement selon lui.

« Si tu perds...  
\- Salut les garçons ! »

Ils entendirent deux voix synchronisés qui l'interrompit et le brun s'exclama en les voyants.

« Fred et George ! »

Harry les salua retrouvant sa joie absolue.

« Vous faites un pari ?  
\- Le perdant pourrait...  
\- Essayer notre nouvelle invention. »

C'est ce que leur chantèrent les frères Weasley.

Il sentit trois regards se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

« Tu veux...  
\- Tester, Malefoy ?  
\- Ou as-tu peur ?  
\- Froussard ! »

Le Serpentard les fusilla du regard semblant résonner. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre des rouquins et encore moins des deux jumeaux.

« Je suis partant. »

Il fut surpris par sa voix soudaine et joviale.

« Bien, on fait comme ça Potter. »

Ce fut sa seule conclusion et il repartit traversant les couloirs. Il pouvait bien espérer s'attendre au pire et il n'en était pas moins rassuré de ce qui l'attendrait.

 **~O~**

 _Et voilà !_  
 _Alors ? Qui va gagner ? Que vont faire tester les Weasley ?_

 _À vos hypothèses !_

 _Enjoy :)_

 _PS : Le prochain chapitre étant en cours d'écriture, il faudra patienter pour l'avoir ! Ceux-là étaient déjà écrit._


	11. Chapitre 10

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitté la page.**

 **Note : J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes.**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 _J'espère que celui-là sera mieux que les autres._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _~O~ Chapitre 10 ~O~_**

La veille du match, Harry était songeur devant sa fenêtre. Il faisait nuit.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir un Malefoy aussi déterminé et défiant à le faire perdre. Mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas, il était confiant et il gagnerait comme toutes les autres fois. Ce n'était pas les inventions des jumeaux qui lui feraient peur. Il trouverait son stratège pour arriver à le déstabiliser, il saurait le faire. Contrer Drago Malefoy.

Dans tous les cas, les Gryffondors comptaient sur lui. Il était l'élément ultime de chaque match, celui de la victoire.

Il contempla les étoiles à travers les carreaux, assis en tailleur. C'était grâce à son père qu'il avait ce talent pour voler, au fond il était bien heureux d'être un sorcier. S'il le pouvait, le brun supprimerait toutes ces années passées avec Dudley à être négliger. Mais dans la souffrance, il avait finalement trouvé un peu de bonheur. Il préférait être à Poudlard plutôt que de continuer à vivre avec les Dursley. Sa vie était un enfer là-bas.

Il se leva, sur une pensée plus joyeuse et s'installa dans son lit paisiblement avant de s'endormir.

~o~

« Tu as fait un pari avec Malefoy ? »

La voix de Ron ne le surprit même pas. Il savait qu'il serait au courant, par Ginny sûrement, qui avait peut-être parlé avec les jumeaux mais peu importe.

« Ne t'affole pas comme ça, Ron. On a juste parié la dernière invention de Fred et Georges.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, au moins ?

\- Non. Ils ne vont tout de même pas nous empoisonnés, réfléchis.

\- Empoisonner, non, mais on sait jamais ce qu'ils ont encore inventés. »

Il eut soudain envie de rire devant la trop grande inquiétude de son ami.

« On va gagner, Ron.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en Serpentard.

\- Moi non plus ! »

Le brun fit un petit sourire au rouquin qui s'apaisa après ça. Ils finirent de se préparer et rejoignirent leur équipe peu après.

~o~

Le vent s'était levé depuis peu et Harry n'avait toujours aucune trace du vif d'or. Les Serpentards menaient le match par quatre-vingt-dix points à soixante-dix et les Cognards filaient dans les airs. Il en avait déjà loupé un de si peu qu'il avait cru un instant y rester.

Cependant, rien n'était perdu. Il ne redoutait que les réactions en cas de défaite.

Il tourna la tête, las. Le Gryffondor ne souhaitait qu'en finir avec le match.

Soudainement, sa recherche parvint à sa fin. Comme si son souhait avait été réalisé, il aperçut une étincelle dorée. Elle était tout juste derrière la tête de Drago. Comment ne pouvait-il pas s'en apercevoir ?

Il était prêt à foncer, souriant triomphalement envers son adversaire – qui ne comprit, bien sûr pas, ce qui se passait. La petite balle vola alors devant les yeux surpris du Serpentard.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et vola en vitesse vers l'objet pour tenter de l'attraper.

Les deux attrapeurs commencèrent une course effrénée, mais comme toujours. Par tout hasard, le vif d'or disparut. Plus une seule trace. Où était-il passé ? Aucun d'eux ne savait.

Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner Malefoy, tu peux toujours _rêver_. »

Il eût presque un frisson en entendant son dernier mot mais ne perdit pas foi.

« Je ne me laisserais pas avoir, Potter. »

Avoir par son beau petit ... Non. Mieux valait ne même pas y songer.

Drago baissa la tête et fonça quelques mètres plus bas, il l'avait repéré. Ils pourraient enfin conclure. Il tendit alors sa main.

Mais Potter fonça sur l'objet, l'attrapant enfin et le frôlant au passage.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ? »

Il aurait espéré, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

~o~

« Des chocogrenouilles ? C'est une blague ? »

Ils étaient désormais en face des jumeaux Weasley, qui tenaient chacun une grenouille en chocolat – immobile, pour une fois.

Harry s'extasia de joie devant ces gourmandises. Il adorait en manger avec Ron.

Drago observait la scène d'un oeil méfiant. Il restait sceptique devant les yeux emerveillés de son voisin. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le chocolat... Seulement venant de ces Gryffondors là, il préfèrait rester sur ses gardes.

« Prenez-en une. »

Le brun, à la cicatrice bien connue, tendit son bras timide vers la sucrerie de Fred.

Le Serpentard se détendit puis prit le restant et le dégusta.

« Attendez une... »

Mais avant que George ne puisse finir sa phrase, Harry avait déjà mangé son chocolat.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et leur visage prirent une expression inquiète et murmurèrent entre eux deux.

« Il a pris le bon ? »

Doutant de leur plan ingénieux, il n'y eut qu'Harry pour leur donner une conclusion concrète.

« Vous l'avez rendu plus chocolaté ? »

C'était bien mal parti. Ils avaient sûrement inversés leur gourmandises bien ciblées à l'un et à l'autre...

Mais qui sait, si les rôles étaient inversés, cela pourrait devenir plus amusant encore ?

Ils firent signe de s'en aller tandis que leur invention semblait faire effet.

Les deux jumeaux croisèrent leur petit frère Ron et ne purent s'empêcher de chanter en cœur.

« On te conseille vivement de laisser Harry seul, Ronald. »

Il les regarda, interloqué.

« Quoi ? Mais Pourquoi ? »

Mais il n'obtenu pas de réponse de leur part.

 **~O~**

 **A suivre...**

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je reste sur des sous-entendus hé hé hé..._

 _Vous ferez-vous avoir au prochain chapitre ?_

 _Merci pour vos reviews_

 _Enjoy :)_

 _Note : En parallèle, je prépare une sorte de "bonus" en OS mais qui n'est pas vraiment lié à l'histoire._


	12. Chapitre 11

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitté la page.**

 **Note** **: Ce chapitre est inspiré d'une nouvelle de Maupassant.**

 **Si vous la reconnaissez (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à proposer ! Vous aurez la réponse au prochain chapitre !**

 **Egalement, ce chapitre n'a pas un mais plusieurs points de vues !**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 _J'espère que celui-là sera mieux que les autres._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **~O~ Chapitre 11 ~O~**

De ce fait, Fred et George savaient qu'ils attireraient son attention. C'était tout à fait leur but, leur plan était en route.

~o~

Un souffle chaud dans son cou, une douce chaleur le firent frissonner. Il prit conscience d'un poids sur son épaule. Il essaya de se soulever, en vain.

Il voulut retenter en y mettant plus de force et de conviction mais il ne le pouvait. En effet, sa tête était paisiblement installée sur lui. Confortablement posée sur son corps, elle dormait toujours.

Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de ses beaux cheveux soyeux. Il avait une soudaine envie de les toucher, de les caresser entre ses doigts, mais il avait peur de _le_ réveiller.

La pièce était sombre, mal éclairée par la lumière du dehors. Cependant, il trouvait un charme à cette ambiance _ténébreuse._

La salle était vide et spacieuse, il la scruta en silence. Quand ses yeux pétillèrent, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

~o~

Ron soupirait d'impatience. Il cherchait Harry depuis un moment déjà, sans l'avoir encore trouvé. Le dîner allait commencer et il avait fallu que lui disparaisse à ce moment-là !

Le Weasley vagabondait de couloir en couloir. Il l'avait perdu de vue l'après-midi même lorsque celui-ci avait prétexté aller à la bibliothèque.

Le rouquin s'y était rendu peu après pour chercher des informations sur son devoir de métamorphose car Hermione n'avait pas voulu l'aider. Harry n'était pas là pourtant !

Alors bien qu'après avoir tenté de finir ses devoirs, il s'était lancé à sa recherche. _Seul._

Il passa une seconde fois dans le couloir du troisième étage, plus calmement cependant.

Il observait minutieusement les murs du château. C'était ici qu'il y avait vu des araignées en seconde année ! Quelle horreur ! Il espérait secrètement ne plus à en croiser. Et surtout pas sans être accompagné !

Ron souffla pour se calmer. Et si Harry avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité pour il ne savait quel bêtise encore ? Lui, saurait comment l'utiliser pour sa propre personne. Mais bien malheureusement, il n'y avait pas fait attention en allant à leur dortoir.

En plus de ça, il ne connaissait pas de sort révélateur ! Ce serait bien stupide de lancer un sort dans l'air, sans raison qui plus est.  
Harry n'avait qu'à le retrouver lui-même après tout !

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il entendit un son. Ou un bruit. Le rouquin n'aurait su dire car celui-ci était bien trop loin pour le savoir.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

Qu'était-ce donc que ce vacarme ?

Il crut percevoir _des voix._ Et s'il se rapprochait ? Ron était curieux de découvrir la signification de ces sons.

En espérant que ce ne soit pas encore un monstre de Poudlard !

Il chercha la source et s'avança doucement. Le roux n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors. Du moins, pas à ce point.

Il continua de marcher. Les sons _s'accentuèrent_ si soudainement dans ses oreilles qu'il en sursauta et se heurta à un mur !

Le Weasley en pâlit. Il entendait maintenant clairement **des** **gémissements** !

Il se trouvait devant la porte d'une salle, l'esprit torturé.

« S'il te plaît Potter ! »

Il blêmit à cet ordre inconnu. En plus de ça, Harry était mêlé à cette histoire ? Un frisson le parcourut à cette simple idée.

Un instant. Il y pensa. Et si, il se passait des _choses_ derrières cette porte de bois ? Ron aurait pu en vomir à cette illusion. Il n'aimait pas être spectateur pour ces choses-là...

Mais une autre voix le prit par surprise.

« Allez, Draco ! »

Depuis quand Harry prononçait _son prénom_ ? Sa voix était traînante et pourtant encourageante.

Mais que faisait Malfoy ici ? Merlin ! Que se passait-il ? Il se forçait à ne pas penser qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Par Merlin, pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi devait-il subir tout ça ?

Alors que _deux paires d'yeux_ l'observaient triomphalement, derrière lui, sans qu'il ne le sache.

~o~

« Tu me fais mal. »

Draco était un peu agacé mais il ne se voulait pas froid dans ses paroles.

Il avait été réveillé - un peu brutalement à son goût - par sa Némésis. Alors que le blond tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper ses nuits !

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, celui-ci s'était littéralement jeté sur lui. Si seulement ce n'était pas _lui_ qui l'empêchait de dormir le soir...

Il ne savait pourquoi. Ni comment. Le Serpentard n'avait pas d'explication à ce qu'il se passait à cet instant.

Potter était assis sur lui, tandis qu'il était allongé. Il lui tenait _très_ fermement les mains et le regardait dans les yeux avec un sourire que Draco ne connaissait point.

 _Pourvu que ça soit encore un de ces rêves débiles..._

Mais l'incohérence était là. Il ressentait très bien la douleur qu'Harry lui infligeait. Et aussi la _pointe d'excitation_ face à la situation et à leur position. Malheureusement.

« Bouge de là, Potter ! »

Sa propre phrase résonna dans sa tête. _Il avait l'impression étrange de l'avoir déjà dite._ Peu lui importait, il ne voulait pas qu'un de ces fichus rêves ne se réalisent ! Il vivrait un vrai cauchemar.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

« Je veux juste _m'amuser._ »

Son ton était taquin et joueur. Il en surprit Malfoy.

Qu'avait-il donc à la fin ? Combien de bierraubeurre avait-il bu pour être _comme ça ?_

Par de simples mots, Potter lui répondit. Toujours avec cette voix traînante et délicieuse.

« Chut... »

Draco voulut riposter mais il fut interrompu par de _douces_ lèvres. Harry l'embrassait et presque _instinctivement,_ il prolongea leur baiser.

 _Merlin ! Qu'il embrassait tellement bien..._

Un hurlement de peur mêlé à de la surprise les firent tressauter. _Le charme_ se rompît instantanément et Harry s'éloigna, _mal à l'aise_ , face au regard indescriptible de Ron.

 _Merde..._

Le roux, dans un excès de colère, demanda à son ami.

« C'est pour ça que tu demandais si _Malfoy_ était _**gay ?!**_ »

Le concerné aux cheveux d'or ouvrit grand les yeux comme dans un réveil brutal. Depuis quand Harry avait posé _une telle question_ à ses amis ?

Le brun ne trouvait pas ses mots. _Qu'allait-il donc répondre ?_ Ses joues étaient en feu et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Draco lui lançait un regard interrogateur...

 _Merlin ! Qu'avait-il fait ?_

 **~O~**

 **A suivre...**

 _Êtes-vous satisfaits ? Pas trop mouvementé ?_

 _Il faut faire attention à ce que tu dit mon petit Harry !_

 _Je me suis amusé à faire les différents points de vues, particulièrement celle de Ron !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews !_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Enjoy :)_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitter la page.**

 **Note** **: Le chapitre précédent était inspiré de "Crime au père Boniface" de Maupassant. Passez-y jetez un coup d'oeil.**

 **Pour celui-ci j'ai décidé de m'attaquer aux choses sérieuses ;)**

 **Egalement, ce chapitre n'a pas un mais plusieurs points de vues à la fois !**

 **PS : En passant, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2016 !**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 _J'espère que celui-là sera mieux que les autres._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **~O~ Chapitre 12 ~O~**

À ce moment-là, aucun des trois ne pût s'apercevoir de la présence des jumeaux Weasley, derrière la porte. Ils avaient observé la scène avec attention sous leurs yeux et notaient chaque détail qui leur paraissait important sur un de leur nombreux carnet d'expérience.

« On devrait rendre les effets du charme plus rapides.

\- Bonne suggestion, Fred. »

George continuait à rédiger sous l'avis de son frère.

 _ImaginaSon :_

 _Amplifie l'esprit pervers._

 _ChocoCharme Weasley :_

 _Fait ressentir du désir sur la personne la plus proche jusqu'à ce que le charme se rompe. Ne prend pas effet immédiatement._

Et ils disparurent sans demander leur reste.

~o~

Il avait jeté un regard curieux sur Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce brusque changement de situation. Pourquoi parlait-on de lui ainsi ?

Draco se sentit soudain submerger par la fureur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'idiot d'ami roux d'Harry débarque à cet instant ? Merde ! Il avait voulu en profiter un peu et le Weasley lui avait enlevé ce droit. Son droit.

Les poings serrés, il grimaçait presque devant la tête déconfite de Ron qui semblait presque regretter d'être là. Oh oui qu'il regrettait de s'être pointer en s'apercevant du regard malsain de Malfoy !

Chaque jour, il comprenait un peu plus que c'était dur de résister, à cette force de plus en forte qui montait en lui. Qui le poussait à aller vers sa Némésis.

La peur et la honte ne l'envahissaient même pas à cet instant-là. Ces sentiments étaient totalement absents chez lui. La place était maintenant occupée par d'autres comme la colère contre celui qui les dérangeait.

Draco aurait voulu lui jeter un sort, s'en prendre au mur ou n'importe quel autre geste qui puisse, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, apaiser ses émotions. Elles le submergeaient aussi fortes qu'elles étaient en lui.

Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, plus qu'un objectif à remplir : Vaincre.

Une violente pulsion remonta en lui. Et le brun n'avait pas bougé, comme stupéfixé, le regardant toujours. Attendant comme un signal ou une action de la part de Malfoy. Mais ce qu'il reconnaissait avant tout dans ses beaux yeux verts, ce fut de la tristesse. Oui, une pointe de tristesse.

Il n'en connaissait la véritable raison mais cela le secoua un peu plus encore.  
Ce fut cette tension intenable qui le poussa à agir. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde de plus.

Draco l'avait embrassé par sa propre volonté. Avec ardeur mais avec passion.

Il entendit un nouveau cri plus strident et des pas qui s'éloignèrent à toute vitesse derrière eux deux. Ils n'y firent pas attention.

Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était Potter. Et tant pis s'il avait des regrets. Non, il ne voulait aucun regret ! Il ressentait cette petite timidité dans leur baiser et elle lui plaisait pleinement ainsi.

Puis un recul. Harry s'était retiré, le rouge aux joues. Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol ou plutôt sur les jambes de Draco qui s'était relevé depuis.

Pas un mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Pas un seul ne pouvait exprimer la sensation qui l'envahissait. C'était mieux ainsi, qu'il ne parle pas. C'était mieux ainsi de ne rien dire, car aucun mot ne pouvait les définir. Ni Harry, ni Draco. Mais ils se comprenaient.

Les deux le savaient, il n'y avait point d'intention de nuire derrière tout ça. Il n'y en avait plus aucune.

N'était-ce pas alors une façon d'atteindre l'autre et d'obtenir son regard ?

Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse à leur situation.

La haine n'était point présente, c'était une évidence.

Mais s'en étaient-ils rendu compte ?

Était-ce donc plus qu'un jeu d'attirance pour attirer l'attention de l'autre ?

Toutefois des sentiments étranges résonnaient en eux. Des sentiments inconnus, jamais ressentis jusque-là.

Puis un gargouillement inattendu se fit entendre.

Il faut croire que le ventre d'Harry avait aussi son mot à dire dans tout cela.

Draco fut surpris par cette intervention.

Le brun leva soudainement les yeux vers la porte.

« Euh... Je crois... crois que je vais aller au dîner... »

Il se mit debout avec gêne sous les yeux fixés sur lui de son voisin.

Draco voulait le retenir. Deux petites minutes seulement, justes comme ça. Juste avant de rejoindre chacun leur maison. Avant que Draco ne joue son indifférent, bien malgré lui, au doux charme d'Harry.

Mais n'avait-il pas aucune excuse ?

Il se leva à son tour.

« Je vais y aller aussi maintenant. On doit sûrement m'attendre... »

Bien sûr qu'on l'attendait ! C'était les Serpentard qui l'attendaient dans la Grande salle.

Harry semblait être plus attentif à son voisin. Il le regardait maintenant avec une lueur plus sombre de ses beaux yeux verts.  
« Malfoy. »

Draco fut plus surpris par son regard sur lui que par son ton qui ne traduisait aucune émotion. En réponse, il ne fit qu'un simple gémissement mais maîtrisé élégamment.

Il le savait. L'ambiance avait littéralement changé et réveillait étonnamment sa curiosité.

« Que veux-tu de moi, Malfoy ? »

Là, c'était de la colère mêlée à de la peur et seul Draco en était la cause cette fois-ci.

Il ne s'y était point du tout préparé à entendre cette question. Et bien encore moins à y répondre. Car il pensait ne pas connaître la bonne réponse à leur même interrogation.

C'est vrai. Que voulait-il de lui ?

Harry le regardait calmement. Il s'était longuement poser la question. Mais il n'était pas Malfoy. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait.

Il se sentait atrocement mal à l'aise dans leur situation. Ils jouaient à un jeu sans aucune règle définie et sans but.

Que pouvait répondre Draco ? Il n'était plus sûr de lui. Même ses possibles réponses lui semblaient totalement absurdes.

Avait-il une raison d'ailleurs ?

Pourquoi lui-même agissait-il comme ça ? Merlin ! Il ne le savait point.

Peut-être était-il seulement sous l'emprise de sa conscience ?

Il ne pouvait pas formuler de réponse claire qui soit, en plus de cela, certaine.

« Je… »

Non, vraiment. Il ne savait que lui répondre.

Mais Harry reprit vite la conversation, faisant à peine attention à ce qu'il avait tenté de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais D…Malfoy. J'ai l'impression d'être un _jouet_ à tes yeux et ça ne me plait pas. Alors à quoi tu joues ? »

Le brun avait été tenté de l'appeler par son prénom naturellement mais il s'était vite corrigé.

Ses mots étaient forts pour Draco et ils le blessèrent bien qu'un peu. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire quoique ce soit de mauvais, _au contraire._

Il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde que le Gryffondor se mettrait en colère contre lui et fasse de tels reproches à son encontre.

Mais Draco devait bien finir par réagir à tout ça.

 **~O~**

 **A suivre...**

 _Êtes-vous satisfaits ?_

 _Et bien oui, ça devient plus sérieux autant pour Harry que pour Draco !_

 ** _SONDAGE : Souhaitez-vous un lemon ou autre chose pour le chapitre suivant ?_**

 _Merci pour vos reviews !_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Enjoy :)_


	14. Chapter 13

**Auteur : Emma94000**

 **Titre : Deux âmes**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy**

 **Rating : M**

 **Avertissement : Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuels (SLASH) et contient des scènes sexuelles plus ou moins légères. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que ce contenu n'est pas approprié pour votre âge, vous êtes invités à quitter la page.**

 **Note** **: Hey non c'est pas encore mort ici ! Je redonne un petit coup de neuf à cette fic ! Honte à moi de l'avoir délaissé un peu mais j'étais vraiment dans une période difficile et douteuse (je ne dis pas que ce n'est plus le cas xD) mais ça ne va plus m'arrêter pour autant !**

 **Une petite mise au point entre Harry et Draco, comment cela va-t-il se passer ?**

 **PS : En passant, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2017 (en retard) !**

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent et bonne lecture !_

 _Je reprend du service !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **~O~ Chapitre 13 ~O~**

Le blond ne pouvait pas laisser Harry penser du mal de lui ! Non. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le faire souffrir par de mauvaises intentions ou d'autres moyens tout à fait malsain. C'était sans ce genre d'arrière-pensée qu'il dictait ses actes. Il essaya de parler avec douceur mais sa voix trahissait son amertume.

« Ecoute-moi, Potter. »

Le susnommé fut autant prit d'un frisson en l'entendant que d'étonnement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais je n'agis aucunement avec le but de te heurter. »

Le Serpentard prit une pause et souffla. Draco ne pouvait se retenir d'être qu'un peu taquin devant le sérieux de la situation. Il ne pouvait le ménager seulement de cette façon.

« Ou de blesser ton petit coeur chéri. »

Il aurait presque voulu éviter cette horrible situation mais seulement il ne le pouvait pas. Le blond lui devait bien un minimum d'explication non ? Il devait bien ça à Harry. Son coeur battait violement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il le regardait encore, encore et encore. Ses beaux yeux verts fixes qui le scrutait sans fin. Tellement. Tellement qu'il se mit presque à angoisser qu'Harry entende ses battements à lui, Draco. Non, vraiment. Salazar était sévère avec lui. Il le savait que c'était justifié tout ça et qu'il ne méritait que de prendre responsabilité et face à face. Le problème n'était pas seulement qu'il faisait des rêves du moins troublants. Oh non ! C'était aussi que tout ça avait commencé avec des regards sur le brun. Le Malfoy avait commencé par le mater, lui Potter, il y a de cela quelques temps alors que c'était encore bien innocent. C'était d'abord en classe puis sur le terrain et finalement un peu partout et à chaque occasion. Puis sa tête lui avait réclamé plus de contact avec le jeune homme de Gryffondor. C'est vrai, leur relation tendue leur imposait une distance raisonnable qu'il ne lui avait fallu que franchir. Avant ou après ses rêves, cela restait au même. Et rien ne s'était arrangé jusqu'ici alors il ne pouvait plus reculer, c'était déjà trop tard. Il devait lui dire maintenant. Il ne savait trop quoi. Lui dire qu'il avait une certaine attirance pour lui sûrement. Mais il n'en restait pas moins à se convaincre qu'il était gay, même si sa situation persistait grandement et qu'il continuait de lutter contre cette idée. Draco ne faisait que se prendre la tête sans arriver à se décider. Il se résolut enfin dans ses pensées incongrues. Merde à la fin ! Il finirait bien par lui dire quelque chose à sa manière... Néanmoins, il voulait aussi profiter de la situation qui s'imposait à lui. Il devait en récupérer un certain bénéfice. Le blond s'approcha d'Harry et plus particulièrement de son oreille. Il prit plaisir à enlacer sa main avec la sienne. Il susurra de sa belle voix chaude.

« Peut-être que je ne suis pas insensible à ton charme, Potter. »

Le Serpentard ne regardait pas le visage de sa proie mais il l'imaginait rougir de gêne à ses paroles. Il resta tout de même concentré sur son rôle. Oh. Le petit brun se tendait contre lui, comme c'est mignon. Bien malgré lui, Malfoy rosit en se rendant compte de ses propres paroles. D'accord, il n'avait pas pensé à formuler tout à fait comme ça... Bien, depuis le début Draco improvisait. Harry échappa un léger rire. Mais n'était-ce pas troublant de se retrouver ainsi ?

« Te fous pas de moi. »

Il vit le brun lui sourire timidement. Il se moquait de lui, le brun le prenait de haut. Evidemment qu'il n'appréciait pas la force qu'il exerçait sur lui. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il attendait une réponse plus explicative.

« C'est du désir, tu dois le savoir aussi bien que moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Touché. Le camp adverse était aussi touché. C'est vrai que Draco l'avait à maintes reprises embrasser, c'était d'abord lui le fautif. Néanmoins, il avait agi aussi et très personnellement. S'il avait répondu à son tour c'est qu'il n'avait nié le fait qu'il aimait ça.

« C'est de la provocation, Malfoy. »

Leurs yeux continuaient de se défier tandis que chacun voulait décrypter leur non-dit. Car il y en avait et leurs pensées ne pouvaient résoudre à y trouver une réponse officieuse. Les deux élèves étaient dans la quête de leur raison, ils prendraient leur temps pour y rassembler chaque indice après.

« Tu sais que c'est plus profond que ça. »

La grandeur Malfoyesque l'avait affirmé. Personne ne pourrait le contester sur ce point. C'était un bon départ sur une longue bataille qui se préparait.

Draco se recula doucement afin de pouvoir atteindre les cheveux de son partenaire de ses bras musclés. Il commença par les caresser, profitant pleinement de cette chaleur qui se faufilait entre ses doigts et qu'il dominait en silence. Le Gryffondor avait fermé les yeux pour goûter à cette tendresse inespérée avec soin et vaillance. Ils se concentraient chacun sur ce geste insouciant et instinctif sans réflexion. Ce toucher qui n'était que besoin de l'autre. Aucune pensée ne les retrouvait à cet instant présent. Seuls leur esprit pouvait interagir ensemble.

La Velouté les possédait et rencontra deux onctueuses joues à peine rondes pour se dérouler ensuite sur le cou doré qui s'offrait à elle. À chaque pas, elle dévoilait un nouveau morceau de mystère. En parvenant à un nouvel élément, elle souleva avec légèreté le tissu qui recouvrait la chair. Enfin elle pouvait savourer avec gourmandise ce torse qui se décrivait encore trop sauvage mais d'une finesse appréciée. Elle s'élargissait dessus afin de détaillé tout le terrain qui l'entretenait. Et seul, un murmure atteignit les deux partenaires.

« Je sais ce que tu veux et je te le donnerai. »

 **~O~**

 **A suivre...**

 _Alors c'était comment ?_

 _Je reviens en force après une (très) longue absence ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Même si ce n'est pas parfait, tant pis. Je veux vraiment finir cette fiction pour pouvoir continuer sur d'autres projets dans ce fandom ou dans un autre. Ce n'est qu'une première expérience mais je continuerais de m'améliorer, vous en faites pas !_

 _Bon. On peut pas qualifier ça de vrai "lemon" mais c'est pas trop mal heiiin ? Bref, Harry en a pas finit avec toute cette histoire ! (Ahah... Ah.)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews !_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Enjoy :)_


End file.
